Te soñe
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Ken reflexiona sobre los años de casado que lleva con Miyako... Es muy simple pero muy lindo...


LA MÁS HERMOSA MUJER.

_Te soñé,_

_estaba despierto y te mire_

_pensé soñar_

_pues no creí que fuera real_

_tanta suerte al despertar_

_y mirarte descansar segura y junto a mi._

¡Que linda eres! Estas ahí, lavando los trastes, limpiando nuestro hogar y cuidando a los niños. La casa esta impecable, nunca falta nada en ella, y tu familia, sin tacha alguna. Claro, haces muchas labores, eres esposa, madre, ama de casa, maestra, enfermera y cocinera. Con todo eso ni siquiera te ha dado tiempo de cepillarte el cabello y ponerte un bonito vestido, tienes la cara sucia y esa pañoleta que siempre llevas en la cabeza también necesita ser lavada. Y aun así... ¡te ves tan preciosa!

_Te soñé_

_Y estabas tan bella, tan mujer_

_Pensé soñar,_

_pues no podía imaginar_

_que seria de mi vida sin tu amor, sin tu calor._

Anoche tuve nuevamente esa horrible pesadilla que me persigue desde niño. Tanto dolor, tanta nostalgia, tanta maldad; y yo solo, parado en medio de la nada, rodeado te tanta oscuridad, solo un viento fuerte y frió es mi acompañante. Me asuste mucho. Me sentí desamparado y abandonado, sin esperanza y... sin amor. Al fin desperté y mi temor desapareció porque, estabas aquí, a mi lado, como siempre desde el momento en que entraste de lleno a mi vida.

_Tuve momentos de profunda soledad,_

_y ahora no lo creo, y junto a ti me encuentro;_

_desesperado estuve apunto de caer,_

_y apareciste un día, llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé_.

Andaba de aquí para allá, con mis amigos, contigo; aun así sentía un vació en el alma, era algo que ni mis padres ni mis camaradas podían llenar.

Siempre creí que eras simpática y divertida, algo muy distinto de lo que era yo, por eso nunca pensé siquiera en que fuéramos los mejores amigos. Poco a poco tus atenciones para conmigo fueron mas y mas evidentes. He de reconocer que al principio no me agrado, me sentí incomodo, sentía que me tenías acorralado, pensé en huir de ti pero cuando me di cuenta... ya era tarde, no pude.

_Te soñé,_

_estaba despierto y te mire_

_pensé soñar,_

_pues no creí que fuera real_

_tanta suerte al despertar,_

_y mirarte descansar, segura y junto a mi._

Sin darme cuenta tus atenciones y muestras de afecto fueron tan necesarias para mí, como si fueran la droga que necesitaba para seguir viviendo. Me acostumbre a ti. Si sonreías a cualquiera de nuestros amigos para saludarlo o como muestra de agradecimiento, yo sentía un calor quemándome por dentro, pues en mi anhelo egoísta pensaba que esa hermosa sonrisa tenía y debía ser solo para mí. Comprendí que estaba atado a ti irremediablemente para siempre, mi corazón se alegro. Te dije lo que sentía, estaba preocupado, nunca había sentido esto por nadie mas, dicen que el rechazo duele mucho pero, aun con todo me atreví. ¡Nunca olvidare! Esa tremenda sonrisa y el gran abrazo que mediste junto con el inolvidable SI, cambiaron mi vida totalmente y para siempre.

_Tuve momentos de profunda soledad_

_y ahora no lo creo, y junto a ti me encuentro_

_desesperado estuve apunto de caer_

_y apareciste un día, llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé_.

Desde entonces hemos estado juntos, y el vació que sentía en el corazón comenzó a desaparecer, y desapareció por completo con la llegada de nuestro pequeño Osamu. La pesadilla de anoche, me hace valorar cada día más el tenerte a mi lado y me hace comprender que no hay nada que temer mientras nuestro amor arda como ahora, intensamente.

¡Soy tan dichoso de que hayas llegado a mi vida!

Es un placer mirarte cada mañana al despertar, tranquila, placenteramente dormida entre mis brazos, con esa sonrisa que siempre llevas en tus bellos labios rosados aun dormida, tu cabello largo cubriéndome el rostro y esas ansias tuyas de sentirme cerca de ti me fascinan. Somos adictos el uno del otro.

¡Oh si! Con pijama, con el cabello enredado y en pantuflas ¡Aun así eres la más bella mujer que mis ojos han visto! ¡La gentil dama que cuida de mi amor con tanta devoción! Y lo mejor de todo es que, la oscuridad y los sentimientos negativos jamás me volverán a invadir porque nunca volveré a estar solo. Te quedaras conmigo ahora y por la eternidad.

FIN

Terminado: 29/04/2004 12:24:04 p.m.

Por si no lo adivinaron, es un Kenyako basado en la canción de Aleks Syntek. Desde que oí la canción me encanto, y al pensar en hacer un songfic de ella, la primera pareja que me vino a la mente fueron los futuros señores Ichijouji. Esta muy cortito (La canción no daba para mas), espero les haya gustado.


End file.
